Massage révélateur
by Kitred
Summary: Sasuke est un chef d'entreprise, tout le monde sait que cela est très stressant, alors il se pait le loisir de recevoir un massage chez lui, par Jiraya, un soir, il a un problème entre les jambes lors du massage ...


_Massage révélateur_

Le travail en entreprise est stressant, tout le monde le sait. Le plus tramant était celui de chef d'entreprise, surtout quand on a vingt-deux ans et qu'on ne travaille et contrôle que des « idiots » de salariés. Les filles parlaient de maquillage, de mode, les hommes parlaient de foot ou de n'importe quel sport, ils travaillaient donc moins. Tandis que le chef lui vaquait à son poste.

C'était le cas pour Uchiwa Sasuke, qui en plus de travailler, se faisait harceler par les femmes de l'entreprise et certains garçons. Sasuke avait le regard froid et un sourire hautain au visage. Ses yeux noirs envoutants, glaçaient le sang de tout ceux qui s'y plongeait. Sa chevelure comme le pelage des corbeaux était étirée en arrière, formant quatre piques, deux mèches encadraient son doux visage impassible. Ses attributs sombres étaient mis en valeur par sa peau laiteuse. Un petit nez droit, retroussé, se trouvait au milieu de son visage, en dessous de ses narines se trouvait une bouche rose pâle.

C'était tout cela qui faisait son charme, séduisant les gens qui l'entouraient. Si avec tout ceci s'ajoutait un corps mince, un peu musclé, montrant que le possesseur entretenait son corps. Chaque mouvement était précis et gracieux, ses pas, le fait qu'il boit une bouteille d'eau … ce garçon était une bombe humaine très sexy !

Une bombe froide qui ne s'attachait qu'à très peu de personnes. Bombe qui devait-être décontracté avant l'explosion. Et pour que cela ne se produise pas, Hatake Kakashi, un homme qui à la trentaine, était son bras droit, il achetait les services de Jiraya. Il avait plus de la cinquantaine mais il était un expert pour les massages, le meilleur de tout le Japon entier, il créait des liens avec ses clients et se plaignait de ne jamais pouvoir toucher de femmes lorsqu'il s'occupait de . Ses remarques étaient des plaisanteries, il aimait bien le brun, ayant connu ses parents.

Le patron monta dans son appartement personnel qui était situé au-dessus de son bureau. Sasuke possédait une chaise de massage spécialement pour lui entreposé dans le salon quand il n'avait pas le temps de préparer sa salle spéciale. Il prenait toujours rendez-vous pour les fins de semaines et des fois le week-end. Il se déshabilla, mettant une serviette sur la chaise haute de massage, le masseur n'avait pas besoin de se baisser pour masser, puis écarta les jambes pour pouvoir s'assoir, calant son torse contre le dossier, et sa tête dans le trou fait pour cela.

Kakashi suit son directeur, attendant l'arrivée du masseur. Quand la sonnerie sonna, il alla ouvrir, il parla un peu puis le fit entrer. Le noiraud déjà installé comme à chaque séance, congédia son bras droit, le laissant seul avec le nouvel arrivant.

Le masseur mit de l'huile senteur cerise sur ses mains, puis les déposa sur les épaules de son patient détendant ses muscles, ses pouces massaient la basse de la nuque. Sasuke lâcha un gémissement non contenu, il se serait retenu mais Jiraya avait l'habitude de l'entendre, même si généralement ce n'était jamais aussi tôt.

Les mains étaient plus douces que d'ordinaire, plus énergiques aussi et surtout plus vigoureuses. Elles appuyaient sur les points vraiment tendus, le décontractant. Elles passèrent ensuite au cou provoquant de nouveaux gémissements, cela durant quelques minutes puis elles allèrent dans le dos, les phalanges caressant la colonne vertébrale. Partant sur les reins, les pouces appuyaient ici et là, dénouant les muscles. Elles passèrent sur le haut du fessier, faisant vibrer la peau.

Sasuke gémissait de plus en plus, son souffle saccadé ce faisait plus bruyant au fils des minutes que les mains bougeaient sur lui et que les frissons parcouraient son être. Elles étaient divines, c'était ce que pensait le brun. Le massé ferma les yeux, profitant d'avantage des sensations. Son sang bouillonnait, faisant le tour de son organisme, puis se stocka dans une partie de son anatomie qui se réveillait et durcissait.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait le nier, il bandait à cause d'un simple massage, massage prodigué par un vieil homme ! Il devait être vraiment malade, jamais il n'avait éprouvé le besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un, personne n'avait réussi à lui faire avoir une érection juste en le touchant. Durant les mois où Jiraya travaillait pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il réagissait ainsi.

Sans le vouloir, ses hanches se mirent à bouger, frottant son érection contre la serviette posée comme à chaque fois. Les mains se baladaient constamment sur le dos, elles accompagnaient les flancs de temps à autre. Elles lui infligeaient de douces sensations électriques, augmentant son rythme cardiaque.

Ce manège dura plusieurs minutes puis il jouit contre le bout de tissu et sur son ventre, poussant un cri rauque, attrapant la main qui passa sur sa hanche, la serrant en jouissant. Il la lâcha, reprenant son souffle, le rouge aux joues, autant de plaisir que de honte. Son corps tremblait, la chaleur qui l'avait prit partait à grande vitesse.

Il sentit une couverture se poser sur lui, le réchauffant petit à petit. Il le remercia, puis Kakashi refit son apparition.

_ Vous avez fini ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant.

_ Oui, répondit-une voix douce et grave.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Ils n'étaient que trois dans la pièce, Kakashi, lui et … cette voix. Voix qui n'appartenait pas du tout à Jiraya.

_ Je te remercie d'être venu, c'était très gentil de ta part !

_ C'est normal Kakashi-san. Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois partir. Au revoir Kakashi-san, au revoir Uchiwa-san. Le jeune homme se courba puis partit de chez le brun.

_ Au revoir Naruto-kun, dit le bras droit du patron.

L'argenté partit quelque temps après. Le brun se releva en vitesse, allant dans la salle des caméras, voulant savoir qui était son masseur qui l'avait fait jouir en le touchant. Il regarda la caméra dans l'ascenseur, rien. Il était tombé sur le seul mec qui aime descendre plus de trente étages à pieds, soit il était sportif soit c'était un vrai idiot ! Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit une tête passer, sûrement le jeune homme vu que les gens étaient rentrés chez eux. Il regarda de plus près, des cheveux en bataille assez court, une veste grise et deux triangles sur les joues.

Fausse alerte, ce n'était que Kiba qui avait dû regarder du porno en feintant des heures supplémentaires. Sasuke soupira, où pouvais bien se trouver son masseur ? Il regarda les autres caméras rien … L'homme invisible existait, il venait de faire jouir le brun et Kakashi pouvait le voir … le sombre se tapa le front, il commençait à divaguer. Il fixa l'écran sans vraiment voir, se remémorant les mains sur son corps. Puis il vit une touffe passer la porte.

Des cheveux en bataille chatouillant la nuque. L'homme devait avoir la même taille que lui et peut-être plus musclé. Le masseur tourna la tête, découvrant aux yeux du brun, trois fines cicatrices sur la joue droite, il le vit appeler quelqu'un avec son téléphone puis il recommença à marcher.

Sasuke avait sa silhouette dans la tête. C'était donc lui qui l'avait fait tâté … il devrait attendre encore une semaine pour le voir … Le ténébreux se figea. Pourquoi voulait-il le revoir ? Il devrait plutôt s'inquiéter sur le fait qu'un inconnu sort de chez lui, après l'avoir fait monter au septième ciel !

Le noiraud se dirigea dans sa chambre, l'image de l'inconnu en tête. Il alla vers son armoire en bois à double portes, sortant pour mettre son pyjama constitué d'un tee-shirt gris très large, qui retombait sur son épaule et d'un short bleu nuit très large en bas, divulguant le reste des jambes à partir des genoux.

Si ses employés le voyaient accoutumés de la sorte, ils écarquilleraient les yeux et les perdraient tellement ils seraient choqués. Leur patron, qui s'habillait toujours en toutes circonstances en costard cravate super chic, qui avait toujours la classe, sans aucun pli …. Autant dire que c'était rare !

Le jeune chef referma la porte de l'armoire, se rendant dans son lit. Prenant ses lunettes et une livre sur sa table de chevet, ce dernier tira sur la ficelle de la lampe avant de claquer des mains afin d'éteindre la lumière principale. Lisant son livre, il finit par s'endormir petit à petit.

Samedi, le ténébreux se réveillait vers les neuf heures du matin, il se levait puis mangeait son petit-déjeuner en travaillant sur des dossiers jusqu'à midi où il se levait pour prendre sa douche. S'habillant d'un costume, il sortait pour prendre un café dans la taverne du coin. Il y restait une bonne heure après quoi il rentrait de nouveau chez lui, vaquant à ses devoirs de chef d'entreprise.

Ce matin fut une exception à la règle, il sorti de son lit vers les midi, ne voulant pas quitter son rêve, mais une fois éveillé il courra dans sa douche, se déshabillant au passage. Il enclencha l'eau froide, se collant au mur de carrelage derrière lui. Une main près de son cœur tendit qu'il reprenait son souffle court.

Il ferma les yeux, son rêve lui revenait en mémoire. Dans son rêve il était un homme qui vivait dans une petite forêt très loin de tout, un matin il vit une personne allongée par terre, la ramassant, il la porta sur son dos. Il se souvenait d'aucun détail concernant le jeune homme. Il se rappelait que le garçon s'était mis à quatre pattes au-dessus lui, là, il se remémora le visage du masseur, au moins un partie.

Dans son songe il l'imaginait se pencher pour sonder leurs lèvres ensemble, le cajolant de ses mains. Sasuke entendait clairement la voix du jeune garçon, l'appelant par son prénom, en même temps qu'il le pénétrait. Le noiraud gémissait tandis que les coups de hanche se faisaient plus violent et plus dur que subissaient ses reins … puis il se réveilla.

A l'intérieur de la douche, il rouvrit les yeux, remarquant son érection haute, prêt à endurer un autre chargement de pensées érotiques à l'égard du garçon d'hier. Le chef d'entreprise hésitait entre deux solutions, soit il se masturbait en revoyant le demi visage du masseur et à sa voix douce, soit il se glaçait le corps volontairement … Le première solution fut banni et il enclencha l'eau plus froide.

Sa toilette terminée il s'habilla d'un costard ensuite il prit sa boisson. La taverne, n'étant pas loin, il arriva vite. S'installant à sa place habituel, il sorti son ordinateur portable, pris au préalable pour travailler. La serveuse lui apporta son café, puis partit vers les autres clients.

Deux heures de travail étaient passées, une journée entière, a pensé au jeune homme, aux sensations ressenties, voyant sa silhouette disparaître et à entendre la voix l'appeler encore et encore …

Sasuke lâcha prise, il alla sur le net pour savoir s'il trouvait des informations sur « Naruto ». Séparant les informations qui le concernait des plats avec des naruto dedans, il vit un article tirait d'un journal ancien. Le titre de l'article de presse était « L'enfant sauvé par des flammes ». Le ténébreux arqua un sourcil, il cliqua sur le lien, affichant tout l'article, ses yeux suivaient chaque ligne en les ouvrant en grand.

D'après le dossier, Naruto Uzumaki, l'enfant enlevé à ses parents qui furent assassinés, à sa naissance, aurait été retrouvé dans une petite cave très étroite. Lors de son enlèvement, les policiers l'avaient recherché durant deux mois … C'était sept ans plus tard qu'il le retrouvait. La maison du ravisseur fut prit par les flammes par accident. L'homme était inconscient dans la cuisine suite à la fuite de gaz trop importante. L'enfant était dans le sous-sol, les mains enchainées au mur, couvert de blessure. D'après les médecins, le jeune enfant avait subi coups, blessures et viols durant toute sa séquestration. Le kidnappeur avait tout avoué de A à Z, prétextant que c'était Dieu qui l'avait puni pour ses actes.

L'enfant se retrouvait avec trois marques sur les joues, marques qui ne disparaîtront que par chirurgie. Maintenant il souffrait d'une peur bleue du noir s'il était enfermé dans un endroit clos, ne s'approchant de personne. Il fut baladé de famille en famille, jusqu'à ce que Jiraya l'adopte à l'âge de treize ans.

Une photo de l'enfant fut ajouté à l'article, le petit bonhomme avait les cheveux blonds sales, des yeux azur mouillés et les joues marquées ravagées par des larmes.

Le foncé ferma son ordinateur, retournant chez lui après avoir payé. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers le petit enfant devenu grand. Il marchait comme un zombie, arrivé chez lui, il se laissa tomber sur son canapé, composa le numéro de Kakashi, il lui demanda de prendre rendez-vous avec le masseur le plus vite possible.

Alors qu'il était dans sa cuisine pour se préparer des ramen, n'ayant que ça en tête à force d'avoir fait des recherches sur Naruto et tombait sans arrêt sur des narutos, son téléphone sonna. Le sombre regarda le numéro affiché … Il haussa les épaules, il ne connaissait pas cette personne, il laissa donc de côté. La sonnerie arrêta … puis reprit de plus belle, il soupira vaincu en décrochant. Il ne salua pas la personne à l'autre bout du fil, il demanda ce qu'elle voulait …

_ Bonsoir, c'est Naruto …

Sasuke allait jeter son téléphone et crier tellement il était surpris qu'il l'appelle …. D'où il avait son numéro ? Il bafouilla un peu avant de reprendre calmement. Il demanda un autre rendez-vous, le masseur lui proposa lundi, le brun accepta sans difficulté, trop heureux de se refaire masser par le doré.

Il en profita pour demander la raison du remplacement de Jiraya, le blondinet annonça tristement la mort de cet homme et sa décision de reprendre le flambeau. Le ténébreux s'excusa en présentant toute ses condoléances, le blondi le remercia, les paroles du brun étaient sincère. Il raccrocha, passant sous un tunnel il n'avait pas le choix, ils se dirent au revoir.

Dans son lit, Sasuke souriait comme un bien heureux, il avait le numéro personnel de son masseur, il avait entendu plus longtemps sa voix …. C'était une belle fin de soirée.

Lundi soir, bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous, le dirigeant de la boîte allait pouvoir se calmer les nerfs et revoir Naruto … sentir ses mains sur son corps, revivre les mêmes sensations. Pour la première fois, il quitta son bureau avant l'heure, voulant préparer la salle de massage spéciale, elle possédait une table de massage au lieu d'une chaise. Arrivé chez lui, il mit un grand miroir devant la table, il pourra admirait le blond durant son travail ! Remarquant qu'il lui restait quelques minutes à perdre, il alla prendre un petit bain.

Morphée venait le rejoindre quand la sonnette tinta. Il mit une serviette autour de sa taille, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il sourit d'un rictus en voyant son masseur devant la porte. Il le fit entrer dans sa demeure, l'amenant dans la salle spéciale. Des bougies éclairaient les quatre coins de la pièce, la lumière tamisée était vraiment reposante, une merveilleuse odeur de chocolat flottait dans l'air. Devant ce spectacle, Naruto siffla d'admiration provoquant un sourire satisfait chez le sombre, ravi de son effet.

Il s'installa immédiatement sur la table de massage qui avait une serviette, il défit le nœud de la sienne, s'allongeant. Il croisa ses bras sur le bord, déposant sa tête dessus. Le doré baissa un peu la serviette sur les fesses afin d'avoir tout les reins à portée de main. Il appliqua encore une fois l'huile à la cerise, rappelant au brun de merveilleux souvenirs. Le brunâtre en profita pour inspecter davantage son tortionnaire des délices.

Des jambes fines dans un pantalon blanc moulant les belles cuisses musclées, un postérieur bien rebondi, qui devait bien claquer si on les tapait. Il avait un beau débardeur blanc très moulant, laissant voir un torse très musclé, on pouvait y voir les belles tablettes de chocolat, les bras bronzés et musclés qui s'appuyaient à la tâche. Un cou aussi cuivré que le reste, un sourire ornait son visage, entre ses lèvres un petit bout de langue dépassait, signe d'une grande concentration sûrement. Ses yeux fixaient le dos du brun et ses mains, faisant attention à ses gestes, ses joues déformaient les trois cicatrices depuis son enlèvement … Le noiraud eu un regard triste, qui disparut en gémissant quand son masseur passa sur un muscle endolori.

Le doré appuya sur ce muscle, forçant le brun à gémir davantage, appréciant tout ce bien-être qui électrisait son corps. Le fait d'entendre les plaintes de son client amusait énormément Naruto, il s'amusait à recommencer, c'était le seul qui se laissait aller autant, prouvant au blond que cela lui fournissait du plaisir.

Le massage dura plus longtemps que l'autre fois, le jeune blondi s'amusait à masser ailleurs quand le brunâtre gémissait fortement, provoquant chez celui-ci de l'énervement et du stress de voir partir cette délicieuse sensation. Au final, la séance se termina l'instant où Sasuke jouit en poussant un gémissement encore plus rauque que la fois dernière. Naruto était resté, le temps que son patient reprenne son souffle et se remette. Il plaça une couverture sur les épaules de son opposé, il lui tendait une bouteille d'eau qui fut acceptée avec plaisir. Le brun haletait un peu, toujours excité en voyant le blond, en prenant la bouteille il le remercia, s'excusant en s'asseyant sur la table.

_ De quoi vous excusez-vous ? Demanda le blond.

_ Et bien … De … Enfin de me laisser _trop_ aller, admit le brun, le rouge aux joues.

_ De jouir vous voulez dire, s'exclama le doré. Ce n'est rien voyons, ça me fait plaisir en fait …

_ Ah bon ? S'étonna le patient.

_ Oui, ça prouve que vous êtes bien détendu, que mes massages vous font plaisir.

_ Je ne pourrais le nier … Vous … vous êtes libre demain, je dois avouer que j'aime bien vos massages … même si la fin me gêne un peu, se justifia le brunâtre.

_ Il n'y a pas à avoir honte, rassura le masseur. Je suis libre tout les soirs cette semaine, l'informa-t-il par la suite.

_ Oh ! Dans ce cas … vous pourriez venir tout les jours ? J'aimerai beaucoup, la fin fut dite sans le vouloir.

Le doré accepta avec plaisir, ils se mirent d'accord sur l'heure la moins tard pour eux, avant que Naruto ne reparte dans sa maison. Une fois parti, Sasuke regarda les caméras, il était encore descendu par les escaliers. Au moment où il passa la porte de l'immeuble, disparaissant, le ténébreux retourna se coucher, impatient d'être au lendemain soir.

Ce manège dura plus d'un an, Naruto venait tous les soirs chez Sasuke, pour les massages, se terminant toujours par l'éjaculation du sombre, pour parler ou pour sortir manger au restaurant. Au travail, le sombre redoublait d'ardeur, travaillant vite et bien, toujours de l'énergie à revendre. L'idée de revoir le blondi et d'être avec lui pendant quelques heures le rendait heureux, le gonflant à bloc.

Chaque jour il en apprenait un peu plus sur son masseur, il lui avait parlé de son enfance, la séquestration et avait répondu à la question du foncé sur l'ascenseur. S'il ne prenait jamais l'ascenseur seul, c'était car si jamais il bloquait, il allait se retrouver dans le noir, coincé entre quatre petits murs, qui lui rappelaient la cave. Il avait dit que c'était bête mais son cerveau lui jouait ce tour, l'Uchiwa l'avait réconforté, lui disant que c'était normal, qu'il n'était pas un idiot.

Le jour de l'enterrement de son père adoptif, le brun avait présenté ses parents à son masseur. Sa mère l'avait immédiatement adopté, le prenant dans ses bras et lui donnant des petits surnoms affectueux. Son frère faisait sans arrêt des allusions sur une éventuelle relation, plus que patron/employé entre eux, mais heureusement, ils étaient les deux seuls à comprendre. Son père avait offert un rictus à son ami, voyant les changements qu'il avait apporté à son fils, changements positif qui le rendait encore plus fier de lui.

En ce beau mercredi soir, Naruto se dirigeait vers l'immeuble du brun, Kakashi l'accompagnait comme à chaque fois jusqu'à la porte, puis le laissait. L'Uzumaki attendit un court instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Sasuke, qui lui dit à peine bonjour, qui travaillait sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Le blond fixa l'écran, des courbes qui montaient et descendaient de toutes les couleurs, des chiffres dans un tableau ou sur les courbes … en clair, du charabia pour la plupart des gens.

_ C'est grave ? Questionna le doré.

_ Assez … l'entreprise chute … il faut que je trouve dans quoi investir sinon c'est la ruine assurée !

_ Détendez-vous, conseilla-t-il.

_ Facile à dire, grogna le brun.

_ Et facile à faire, vous m'avez oublié ? Sourit le masseur.

Sasuke étira le coin de ses lèvres dans un rictus, il se leva, se dirigeant vers la chaise de massage, enlevant ses vêtements sans aucune gêne. Il agissait souvent ainsi depuis qu'il s'était avoué être amoureux du masseur, ce dernier n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit, malgré cela il ne se décourageait pas le moins du monde ! Il disposa une serviette sur la chaise et sur ses reins.

Naruto fit le rituel habituel, mettant l'huile senteur fruits rouges sur ses mains, mains qu'ils déposa sur le corps du brun. Il massa fort, stimulant aussitôt la personne sous lui.

Le sombre gémissait, fortement, il ferma les yeux,étant envouté par cette douce sensation. Ses hanches bougèrent instantanément au même rythme que les doigts le découvraient. Sa respiration se faisait plus courte et plus forte. Son érection s'était déjà érigée, se frottait contre le dossier.

Devant ses paupières closes des images de ses illusions venaient dans son esprit, sous les sensations il s'agrippa à la chaise de ses mains. Ses hanches se soulevèrent pour mieux frictionner son excitation à la serviette, tandis que les mains sur son corps le faisaient susurrer le prénom du doré.

Le blondi, complètement abasourdi par les paroles du brunâtre, c'était la toute première fois qu'il prononçait son nom lors des séances, au moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait se souvenir.

La pièce entière était plongée dans la luxure, les hurlements d'extase résonnaient dans cette salle silencieuse avec la respiration rauque. La transpiration et l'huile mélangées embaumaient le corps pâle qui subissait ses propres pulsions. La lumière forte faisant scintiller la peau huileuse, sous les mains bronzées, qui étalaient davantage cette fusion.

Dans la raison du noiraud, il voyait le blondinet derrière lui, remuant des hanches alors qu'il endurait les coups de butoir qui lui faisait voir les étoiles … Mais il savait très bien qu'il n'avait rien de cela dans la réalité, en ouvrant les yeux voilés de plaisir il demanda plus au blond en geignant.

Naruto suivit les ordres, renfonçant la robustesse de ses mouvements sur les nerfs du dos et de la nuque, apaisant le sombre qui grogna de bien-être et de mécontentement.

_ Nooon …. Plus …. Haletait le brun.

_ Comment …. ? Je suis à fond, informa le blond.

Sasuke prit la main du blondinet dans la sienne, il la dirigea vers sa verge, refermant leurs mains dessus, il ondula des hanches tout en commençant des vas-et-viens rapides.

L'initiative du ténébreux choqua le masseur, ne saisissant vraiment rien à l'événement qui se passait sous lui, avec lui comme l'un des acteurs principaux. Dans son trouble il laissa son patron faire ce qu'il voulait de sa main prisonnière, elle suivait exactement les mêmes déplacements que sa conjointe.

Naruto voyait le corps luisant frémir et onduler encore plus maintenant que la détenue le touchait, il entendait son nom clamé d'un son sourd et sensuel empreint au désir. Ses yeux saphir dévoraient le corps devant eux, stimulant le pénis du masseur.

Sasuke était au paradis, ses doigts et sa paume sa main, qui enfermait sa verge, la suivant durant les trajets qu'il effectuait dessus. Il trouvait cette douce et merveilleuse sensation d'enfer, la chaleur naissant dans tout son être.

Le brun finit par jouir peu de temps après, remontant sa main et son otage près de ses lèvres où il sortit un bout de langue, afin de lécher sa semence qui coulait sur les doigts entrelacés. Une fois le nettoyage fini, il tira sur l'avant bras, calant le torse du blond à son dos, il relia ses lèvres à celles voisines, ses onyx ne quittant pas les saphirs une seconde.

_ …. Prend moi …. Supplia-t-il, entourant la nuque de ses bras fins.

Le doré recula, il déposa une couverture sur le dos dénudé, puis partit disant au revoir au brunâtre. Il sortit rapidement de l'établissement, prenant son chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

Dans l'entreprise, au dernier étage, le patron se releva après de nombreuses minutes, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son sommier, observant le plafond, comme s'il allait lui parler ou qu'un ange blond réapparaitrait …. Il finit par s'endormir le cœur meurtri.

Le jour suivant, Sasuke se leva très en retard pour son travail, ayant mal dormi, il alla au bureau en costard, son visage presque vert, tel un zombie. Il travaillait, l'esprit ailleurs, son cœur serré dans sa poitrine, le regard vide sur l'écran ou sur les feuilles aux lignes noires ….

Dans la soirée, il était encore à son bureau, Kakashi entra sans frapper. Il salua son patron puis lui expliqua sa venue ici. Le salon « Le paradis du plaisir », avait appelé, disant que Naruto ne viendrait pas pendant un moment. La personne au bout du fil n'avait pas précisé la raison, malgré les demandes de l'agent. Ce dernier sortit de la pièce, sentant des ondes noires envahir le bureau.

Le sombre était à la fois triste et en colère contre le blond. Triste qu'il ne veuille plus le voir après l'incident, il aurait pu faire comme si rien ne s'était passé …. En colère car il était lâche, il fuyait les problèmes au lieu de les affronter. Le ténébreux serra les poings, balançant les dossiers avant d'aller dans sa demeure, fou de rage.

Voila maintenant un mois qu'il n'avait pas revu le blondinet et cela se voyait. Il était plus froid, plus distant, il envoyait tout le monde bouler sans aucune raison. Son problème avec l'entreprise grandissait, mais il n'y faisait rien, ayant laissé tomber.

Son bras droit s'inquiétait, il lui fit prendre des jours de repos, donnant en même temps l'adresse du salon de massage, il pourrait s'expliquer …. Il espérait vraiment que tout s'arrangerait entre les deux, pour le bien de l'entreprise et pour le bien de Sasuke. Il voyait bien qu'il était triste de ne plus revoir le blondin, il lui avait proposé d'autres masseurs mais jamais ils ne comblaient le patron ….

Dans la rue, le brunâtre marchait sans savoir où aller en pestant contre le gris qui lui avait fait prendre des vacances forcées …. Sa main droite tenait dans la poche le papier avec l'adresse indiquée …. Mais il refusait d'y aller. Pour revoir son sourire tendre, ses yeux pleins de vie et de joie …. Il ne voulait pas voir le sourire disparaître et les yeux remplis de haine et/ou de dégoût …. Non, il n'irait pas là-bas, s'abaissant à revoir ce fuyard !

« Le paradis du plaisir », malgré ce nom, c'était bien un salon de massage et non un sex-shop ou autre. Il n'avait aucun rapport avec le sexe, c'était un nom accrocheur, pas facile à oublier …. L'édifice était assez petit, c'était spécialisé dans les massages à domicile mais pour certains qui préféraient sortir, des chaises était installées dans des salles insonorisées pour la musique, des clients voulant être dans le silence le plus total d'autres voulaient un fond sonore. La couleur blanche des murs rappelait le paradis, le nom ayant inspiré, deux portes en bois marron avec l'affiche d'un masseur massant quelqu'un dessus ….

Sasuke se demandait pourquoi il était là, devant ce salon. Il allait partir mais ce serait comme fuir et lui il ne fuit pas les problèmes, il les affronte ! Il passa donc la porte, se retrouvant directement dans la salle d'attente. Deux personnes âgées dormaient sur leurs chaises, une femme blonde était à l'accueil. Elle le salua puis lui demanda de venir. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il avait rendez-vous, elle demanda alors sa venue, il demanda à parler à Naruto, étant l'un de ses clients. La jeune femme refusa, Naruto ne recevait personne pendant encore quelques temps.

Mais elle ne connaissait pas l'Uchiwa, il insista encore et encore. Mais lui non plus ne la connaissait pas, elle leva son poing près à frapper, lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta. Ils se retournèrent et virent le blondi le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Laisse le Tsunade, je vais le prendre ! Assura-t-il.

_ Non ! Tu dois te reposer ! Les médecins ont dit que tu devais éviter les massages pendant un moment ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

_ Mais je vais très bien ! Vous venez Uchiwa-san, une salle est prête, informa-t-il.

_ O …. Oui, répondit-il, ne comprenant pas l'histoire des docteurs.

Le doré le dirigea dans une salle libre. Elle était reposante, des bougies éclairaient la pièce, sans lumière venant agresser la vue, la chaise haute au milieu. Le jaune lui montra des caisses, avec des serviettes sur le dessus, où il pourrait installer ses vêtements ainsi qu'un paravent blanc, où un lac était dessiné dessus, juste à côté, pour qu'il se change sans être vu, même si cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Le sombre se changea derrière, pendant que le blond fermait la porte, puis revint s'installer avec une serviette sur les reins.

_ Voulez-vous une musique ? Demanda le blond.

_ Non …. Faites comme d'habitude, dit-il en terminant sa phrase dans un soupire triste.

Naruto mit de l'huile de cerise sur ses mains, s'appliquant à appuyer sur chaque partie sensible de son patient, ce dernier soupirait d'aise …. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de revivre toutes ses sensations fortes …. Son bassin ondulait déjà, alors que les mains venaient l'exciter exprès, ces dernières allaient souvent sur les fesses rebondies, puis revenaient comme si c'était normal. Son pénis commençait à s'ériger doucement, au même instant que les gémissements sortaient de sa bouche ….

Les mains continuèrent durant un court temps, puis l'une vint masser le téton gauche alors que l'autre prenait la virilité du ténébreux en main. Sasuke se laissa faire, surpris délicieusement par le geste de son masseur. Il agrippa la chaise, lâchant de purs sons d'extase sentant la jouissance bientôt venir, car entre les câlineries qu'elles faisaient sur son corps et l'excitation de savoir que c'était Naruto qui lui faisait ça, c'était trop pour lui …. Il jouit, prononçant le nom de son bourreau.

Le doré remonta sa main jusqu'à sa bouche, léchant le sperme de son patient, il baissa la tête afin que ce dernier puisse entendre et voir sa langue laper ce liquide blanc. Sa main jouant avec le téton partit, pour venir se placer sur l'intimité inviolé par le blond, il fit entrer une phalange sans problème grâce à l'huile. Sasuke poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, il tourna la tête pour dire au blondi de faire doucement, mais quand ses yeux croisèrent la langue enlevant sa semence entre les doigts de façon si …. Sensuelle, il ne dit rien, approchant sa tête pour aider cette langue. Elles se rencontrèrent parfois, exprès ou pas, les yeux azur plongés dans l'encre noir de chine ….

Une autre phalange entra, faisant se crisper un peu plus le massé, mais dès que des mouvements commençaient à l'intérieur il se décontractait. La main une fois nettoyée vint se perdre sur le dos, pressant sur les zones vulnérables qui détendraient l'Uchiwa au maximum, sa bouche vint se perdre dans le cou pâle, laissant des marques rouges. Quand la pression autour des doigts disparus, il en fit entrer un troisième, sans rien ressentir.

Sasuke était aux anges, les doigts qui se mouvaient en lui frôlant sa prostate, la main décontractant ses muscles et cette bouche sur son cou …. Non, il était vivant néanmoins, il voyait belle et bien un ange quand il tournait la tête et qu'il croisait le visage du blond.

Ses gémissements remplir la salle, heureusement insonorisée, hormis le fait que ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle l'était. Ses reins bougèrent les enfonçant davantage, frictionnant son postérieur contre la belle bosse à travers le jean de son futur amant, il le voulait.

_ …. Prend moi …. Susurra-t-il.

Dans sa tête, les souvenirs de la première fois revinrent, il ferma ses yeux, espérant vraiment qu'il ne parte pas comme ça, alors que c'était lui qui avait commencé. Il sentit les doigts se retirer, provoquant un manque chez lui, il sourit quand le bruit de la fermeture éclair se fit entendre. Il entendit un petit bruit, « SBOUCH » celui de la bouteille d'huile, puis il y a eu ce bruit d'étalement mais ne sentant rien, Naruto devait se l'appliquer sur lui, sûrement sur son sexe pour qu'il glisse plus facilement.

_ ARGH ! Cria-t-il, quand le doré le pénétra d'un coup.

Sasuke reprit son souffle, alors que les baisers sur son dos se faisaient nombreux. Il bougea des hanches donnant le feu vert à Naruto, ce dernier fit de doux mouvement voulant l'habituer à ça.

Le ténébreux demanda plus quelques minutes plus tard, le doré ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se hâta à la tâche, touchant après quelques secondes la prostate du sombre qui hurla de contentement. Ses reins bougèrent encore, il n'aurait pas pu les arrêter de toute façon, l'enfonçant davantage quand le doré rentrait en lui.

Des étoiles en pleine journée, dans une pièce peu éclairée …. Sasuke pouvait se vanter d'en voir. Seule la lumière était témoin de leur ébat, elle propageait leurs ombres sur les murs, chacun de leurs gestes, montrant une parfaite union entre ses deux hommes.

Ne tenant plus le rythme, le sombre finit par jouir sur la chaise de massage, le jaune le suivit en sentant l'étau autour de son sexe se resserrer. L'un hurla le prénom de l'autre, alors que son opposé le grogna rauquement.

La pièce était de nouveau silencieuse, seul le bruit de leur respiration qui reprenait se faisait entendre. Naruto était étalé sur le dos pale, haletant, il embrassait les épaules de Sasuke. Ce dernier essayait de rester éveillé, voulant être sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve …. Il sombra dans ses rêves … ou cauchemars.

Remarquant le sombre endormi, le doré sourit, le trouvant mignon. Il se retira doucement, rhabillant son amant, pour le porter sur le dos, disant à Tsunade qu'il allait se reposer et qu'il déposerait le sombre chez lui. Même s'il ne savait pas où il habitait, la blonde ne le laissera jamais partir avec un homme. Pas qu'elle soit homophobe, mais elle serait inquiète pour le blond.

Une pièce envahie par l'odeur de ce fruit rouge … la cerise. Sasuke se réveilla dans un lit moelleux qui portait cette odeur, il vit une armoire simple en face, un bureau de l'autre côté. Il se leva, marchant, à peu près droit ayant mal au bas du dos, puis sorti de là. Il fit le tour de l'appartement, les toilettes étaient un peu plus loin, la douche était en face de la chambre. Le salon faisait office de cuisine également, il se permit de s'installer sur le canapé au milieu. Il alluma la télévision, se questionnant sur qui pouvait vivre ici …. L'odeur lui rappelait Naruto, la chaleur humaine que dégageait cet endroit aussi …. Il serait donc chez son masseur ? Cette idée le fit rougir, pourquoi serait-il ici, le doré ne l'aimait pas … enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait.

Deux heures passèrent, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Des pas raisonnèrent, une touffe blonde entra dans le salon, il alla dans sa chambre pour voir si le brun dormait toujours. Elle était vide. Il n'eut pas besoin de se demander où il était car la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, le laissant voir un brun le rouge aux joues et le souffle court.

_ Salut ! Lança-t-il, j'ai fait les courses … si vous avez faim, servez vous !

_ Mer … merci mais … où est la bête ? Demanda-t-il.

_ « La bête », répéta-t-il ?

_ Oui, une boule de poil avec des crocs …. Elle a tenté de me mordre il n'y a pas longtemps, avoua honteux le sombre.

_ Oh ! Vous parlez de Kyubi, excusez le, il n'aime pas beaucoup les gens qui rentrent dans mon appartement. Mais vous verrez, il est très gentil !

_ Mouais, dit-il pas le moins du monde convaincu. On pourrait arrêter de se vouvoyer ?

_ Avec plaisir …. Tu veux quelque chose, Sasuke ?

Le brun rougit, la seule fois où il l'avait appelé par son prénom c'est quand ils avaient … couché ensemble qu'il avait jouit en lui. Il répondit par la négative, faisant tout pour ne pas se rappeler, en ce moment, leurs retrouvailles. Naruto l'invita dans le salon, ils regardèrent un instant la télé dans le silence avant que le ténébreux ne le brise :

_ Naruto … pourquoi as-tu annulé nos rendez-vous ? Sasuke avait sa petite idée, mais voulait être sûr.

_ Quand je suis parti de chez toi, cette soirée là, j'ai eu un petit accident de voiture et mon bras s'est cassé, je devais porter un plâtre pendant trois semaines. Pas pratique pour masser ! Tsunade n'a rien dit ?

_ Non …. Pardon, dit le brun.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda le blond incrédule.

_ Si tu es parti … c'est de ma faute, expliqua-t-il.

_ Non …. Si je suis parti, c'est uniquement, pour ne pas que je craque …. Tu sais Sasuke … je t'aime, avoua le blondi, les joues rouges et les yeux sur le côté, peur de la réaction de son patient.

Le brunâtre n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le blond l'aimait …. Il se pencha pour venir embrasser ses lèvres si longtemps désirées. Le doré se réjouit de la réponse reçue, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du brun, quémandant l'accès, vite autorisé pas son homologue.

Un baiser ardent et passionné, leurs langues se caressaient, s'entremêlaient et se cherchaient. Leur premier baiser échangé, leur première promesse de leur vie commune, leur premier amour aussi intense mais aussi le dernier ….

Une fois séparés par le manque d'air, ils posèrent leur front sur celui de leur opposé, se regardant dans les yeux, une flamme ardente d'amour et d'envie. Sasuke vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou bronzé, tandis que deux bras vinrent l'entourer, une main surgit dans ses cheveux sombres, se perdant au fil de l'affection donné.

_ Je t'aime aussi Naruto … lui confit-il en chuchotant dans son oreille, comme si c'était un secret que personne ne devait entendre.

Ils restèrent enlacés, jusqu'à une boule de poils leur saute dessus, faisant séparer les deux hommes. Naruto rigola devant le regard haineux que se lançait son amant et son renard, s'ils pouvaient se battre maintenant ils le feraient sûrement sans hésitation. Sasuke dirigea ensuite son regard vers son compagnon, n'aimant pas qu'il se moque de lui. Ce dernier tenta d'étouffer son rire, il reprit son renard, lui expliquant que Sasuke viendrait plus souvent … s'il le souhaitait bien entendu.

Le sombre sourit, revenir ? Oh oui, il allait revenir. Il reviendrait, jusqu'au jour où il demanderait au blond d'emménager avec lui, puis après ils se marieraient. Il se dit qu'il voyait peut-être trop …. Mais son cœur lui disait de foncer et il n'était pas le seul à s'imaginer aussi loin, Naruto se voyait vivre avec le brun, dans leur lit, se réveillant le matin avec dans les bras Sasuke qui serait heureux ….

Ils verraient bien ce que l'avenir leur réserverait et s'ils voulaient se voir, le doré était toujours le masseur attitré au sombre. Et un massage par les soins de son blondi, qui était le seul à le faire jouir en le touchant, qui révèle les sentiments de chacun …

_**Fin**_

Voilà la fin de ce nouvel One-Shot ! J'en poste un autre aussi aujourd'hui, car je sais que j'aurais la flemme sinon, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! ^^_**  
**_

Reviews s'il vous plais ?


End file.
